


Tiny Dwobbit

by oxcab



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxcab/pseuds/oxcab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a prompt from hobbit kink meme </p>
<p>Hobbit babies are very small.</p>
<p>Even half-hobbit babies.</p>
<p>mpreg/fem!Bilbo/whatever, just bring on the tiny dwobbits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Dwobbit

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first hobbit fic and a mini-fill so it's really short

Their child was beautiful with her fair moonlit skin, silky wisps of dark hair, and eyes as bright and blue as a summer sky. Yet, she was so very... _small_ not even Fili and Kili were that little when born. The king feared he would crush her, so used to handling hammer and sword not tiny easily breakable being and avoided holding her. Thorin envied how unafraid his nephews and sister held her like the precious gem she is until his consort his beloved Bilbo placed her in his arms.

"She will not break," guiding him to cradle her head and back. Thorin stiffen as her warm weight settled in his war hardened hands.

"She's so tiny I've never seen a babe this small." Her head barley filled his palm as he gently ran his thumb down her  plump cheek.

"All hobbit babes are born this small nothing to be afraid of."


End file.
